


Ray of Hope

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Danball Senki W, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is Jin's POV of "Holy Nightmare"</p><p>Idk, maybe it's kinda cheesy but... I hope you like it 8"D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ray of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuyobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/gifts).



> this is Jin's POV of "Holy Nightmare"
> 
> Idk, maybe it's kinda cheesy but... I hope you like it 8"D

__DBS W © Level-5 inc._  
I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

Pengganggu, mungkin itu sebutannya.

Mimpi buruk, mungkin itu nama tengahnya.

Tak peduli akan kosakata buruk yang menggantung bersama nama lengkapnya, sosok lelaki itu tak pernah berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya.

 _Mengusik_ dan _menghantui_ hari-hari seorang gadis bernama Mizel.

.

.

.

Hari itu—Senin—merupakan hari di mana sebagian besar remaja berada dalam kondisi psikis yang relatif tak stabil.

Dan Kaidou Jin dengan berani menggebrak hari suram tersebut dengan memberi sapaan setulus hati yang tereksekusi menjadi teriakan kepada sang pujangga.

"Mize-chan~!"

Alih-alih mendapat respon serupa, pemilik permata merah itu harus menelan tiga kata yang berarti sebuah penolakan baginya.

"Ih ...! Pergi kamu!"

Namun remaja itu tersenyum maklum, seperti tak memahami situasi ia kembali melontarkan kalimat lain.

"Ah~ Mize-chan malu ya didekati aku?" lisannya berujar, dengan kepercayaan diri yang tersirat.

“D-Diam!” gadis itu menghardiknya dengan rona merah yang timbul di wajah manisnya.

Jin baru saja akan tertawa jikalau sosok di hadapannya tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

“Pergi sana! Aku bosan melihatmu!"

_"Aku bosan melihatmu!"_

_"Bosan melihatmu!"_

 

Menggema dalam gendang telinganya, tiga kata pamungkas itu membuat syaraf tubuhnya mengejang sesaat.

 

_Agaknya batin remaja itu terluka …._

 

Ia masih bisa menulikan diri dari lisan tajam sang gadis, tapi kali ini ….

 

_… Gadis itu tak pernah menginginkannya._

“Oke,” katanya pelan. Berusaha agar getar lirihnya tak tertangkap indera pendengaran gadis dengan sepasang iris monokrom itu.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum yang tak setulus biasanya.

“Sampai jumpa, Mize-chan~!" tangannya melambai, kakinya menjauh.

Untuk kali pertama, Kaidou Jin memilih untuk menyerah.

* * *

Adalah hal kurang baik, melepaskan seluruh penat jiwa pada seonggok dinding semen yang tak berdosa.

Apalagi jika kaulakukan itu saat hujan deras.

Dan kondisi fisik yang memang tidak memungkinkan.

Kecuali jika dirimu ingin berakhir seperti Jin yang kini terbaring di ruang rawat intensif sebuah rumah sakit.

Ketika selama ini Jin menyandang gelar Mimpi Buruk dalam hidup seseorang, maka dinding putih dengan esensi aroma obat-obatan ini merupakan jurang ketakutan tak berdasar yang selalu menggentayangi pikirannya.

Jin tak pernah menyukai tempat ini—satu-satunya tempat yang ia senangi hanya sekolah, di mana ia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Baginya tempat ini tak ubahnya sebuah penjara, mengekang tubuhnya agar tak bisa berotasi di sekitar orbit gadisnya, mengunci batinnya agar tak merindu akan desir suara bernada beku yang terluncur dari lisannya.

Namun setelah apa yang terjadi, remaja bersurai hitam dengan aksen putih tersebut sedikit terhibur akan vonis dokter yang memintanya beristirahat di ranjang seprai putih ini selama tiga hari.

Saat ini ia menyimpan untuk sementara angan-angannya yang ingin selalu _mengusik_ setiap hari sang gadis dengan rayuan-puji-tulus-yang-direspon-dengan-hardikan itu.

Saat ini ia berusaha mengikis harapan semunya yang selalu ingin _menghantui_ jiwa gadis tersebut dengan kasihnya.

 

Meskipun ia tahu, dirinya takkan bisa.

 

Karena tiga hari kemudian, remaja lelaki berambut _spiky_ dengan poni yang seperempatnya berwarna putih itu melakukan rutinitas yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

"Mize-chan~! Huaa aku kangen sekali padamu~!" ia berujar, menumpahkan seluruh asanya, berharap gadisnya akan mencecap walau hanya sekejap.

Bisa ia rasakan sekujur tubuh Mizel mengejang, terkejut. "Ampun ... Bisa nggak sih tenang sedikit?!" rutuk gadis tersebut.

Selama seperempat detik ia membisu, diam-diam seulas senyum terukir pada selaput merah mudanya yang sedikit terkikis pucat.

Kemudian Kaidou Jin terkekeh pelan sembari melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari sang gadis. "Maaf ... Habisnya beberapa hari nggak bertemu denganmu bikin aku gila, sih ...."

“Sangat gila, malah ….” Jin melanjutkan sepenggalan kalimatnya dalam hati.

Sesaat keheningan menggantung di antara mereka, ketika iris monokrom itu memindai sepasang permata merah di hadapannya ….

… Ketika tangan mungil itu tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya.

Telapak hangat itu menularkan radiasinya, membuat yang disentuh merona kemerahan. Lisan milik Kaidou Jin tercekat, ia hanya mampu menyebut nama panggilan gadisnya dengan terbata.

"M-Mize-chan ...?"

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukannya?” batin remaja itu berbisik dalam kebingungan.

"Kemarin-kemarin ... Kamu sakit, ya?" sang gadis bertanya.

"Eh?" kedua permata merah itu mengerjap.

Dari mana gadis itu tahu?

"Jaga kesehatan, dong ...." Mizel menepukkan kedua telapaknya pada wajah Jin, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sedetik Jin hanya memandangi punggung yang sebagiannya tertutupi surai hitam legam sang gadis.

Sulit untuk mempercayainya, namun ….

"Mize-chan, tunggu!"

… Tentu saja Jin takkan membuang kesempatan berharga itu.

Mizel terperanjat ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam erat miliknya. Monokrom gadis itu meniliknya, mengisyaratkan pertanyaan; “Ada apa dengan tanganmu yang lancang ini?”

Kembali bibirnya tersenyum, ia benar-benar tak mempedulikan situasi.

"Ayo makan di kantin bersamaku!"

Kedua monokrom itu mengerjap. Alih-alih melontarkan jawaban yang menusuk batin, gadis itu hanya memalingkan wajah sembari berkata.

“Ya sudah, ayo.”

 

Tiga kata yang dulu mengoyak sukmanya telah tergantikan oleh tiga kata yang menjadi secercah harapan.

_—END—_


End file.
